The Quiet One
by owluvr
Summary: Molly Weasley is the quiet one in her family. And you have to watch out for the quiet ones. Done for alohamora080's True Colors Competition!


The Quiet One

A/N-This is for alohamora080's "True Colors" Competition. We get a character and a color and have to write a story about them. My character is Molly Weasley II, and my color is brown, which means earth, order and agreement. Molly is in fourth year, so she is fourteen. Enjoy!

_It's the quiet ones that you have to watch out for. –Unknown_

I moved the brown dirt around in my hand, curling it into a little ball and then I threw it._ WHAM! _It hit the tree with a satisfying thump. I reached down to the ground, blindly grabbing for some more. I felt the dirt go all over my hand, in between my fingers and in my fingernails. But I didn't care. _WHAM! _ The second piece of dirt hit the tree. I picked up another.

"Stupid-WHAM-Lucy-WHAM-stupid-WHAM-parents-WHAM-stupid-WHAM-everything!" My screams echoed all around the forest causing the birds to fly out of trees, squawking like those little old ladies that my parents had me meet at state dinners. But I wasn't scared that anybody was going to hear me. I was at my country home with my family, and there was no one around for miles. It was so calm, so peaceful. How unlike my family. Sometimes I just needed to get away, far away, from all of the arguing and the bickering. I love my family, but sometimes I wished they came with batteries and I could take them out when I needed a break. I liked when things were quiet and calm and in order. But of course, you always want what you can't have. Because all my family does is argue.

My parents.

"_Percy come along darling, we're going to be late for work!" _

"_One moment Audrey, I just have to finish getting ready,"_

"_We have to leave now, though!"_

"_I SAID ONE MINUTE!"_

"_BUT WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE HALF AN HOUR AGO!"_

My sister.

"_Mom, Molly took my prefect badge!"_

"_Molly, dear give her back her badge,"_

"_Mom, I didn't take her badge, I don't have it,"_

"_I KNOW YOU DO MOLLY WEALSEY! GIVE IT BACK!"_

"_I didn't take it Lucy,"_

Five minutes later…

"_I FOUND MY BADGE!" Lucy yelled._

"_Great, honey!" My mom would say._

"_MOM! Molly took my wand!" _

My cousins.

"_No, I want to ride James' new broomstick, it's my turn!"_

"_No it's not, you just had a turn!"_

"_Yeah, but it's my turn again!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

My aunts and uncles.

"_George, please pass the salt," Aunt Angelina asks. The salt ends up being one of Uncle George's pranks, and blows up in her face. _

"_GEORGE!" She yells._

"_Bill, she is sixteen years old now, and she 'as ze right to go out wiz anyone she likes!" Aunt Fleur says._

"_No! She is still too little to date!" Uncle Bill screams._

"…_and then, the car banged into the willow, and Harry and I went flying…" Uncle Ron tells._

"_Ronald! What are you doing? Do you want to influence the children to drive cars illegally into school?" Aunt Hermione yells._

"…_and then, you have to make sure that you cut the cake evenly…" Uncle Harry says._

"_HARRY! Lily is eight, she can't use knives yet! Ginny screeches._

My grandparents.

"_Arthur, will you please stop playing with that thing and come have dinner?" _

"_One, second Molly, I've almost figured out how the fellyvision works,"_

"_ARTHUR FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! STOP PLAYING AND COME EAT DINNER!"_

Everyone in my family argues. All of the time. I wish everyone could just agree. We blow up in each other's faces like that cake did once on Lily's fifth birthday because Uncle Ron did not light the candles correctly. I agree with everyone. Well, it's not like _I_ have a choice in the matter. They more say it to have someone on their side, someone to agree with.

"_The Holyhead Harpies are WAY better than the Chudley Cannons, Hugo!" Lily says. This is one of their favorite arguments. _

"_No way, Lily, the Cannons are so much better!" Hugo retorts._

"_Nu-uh. They Holyhead Harpies are. James agrees with me, Albus agrees with me, Molly agrees with me, Dom agrees with me, Louis agrees with me, and practically everyone else!" Lily says._

My opinion doesn't really matter. I'm just another tally, another person they can use to influence people to see things their way. I don't eve particularly like Quidditich, but apparently I think that the Holyhead Harpies are better than the Chudley Cannons. That's why I always stick my nose in a book. Books are quiet, books don't try to make me agree with them. Plus, no one thinks you're listening to them and they just leave you alone and you don't get involved in arguments. That's one of the main reasons that I like to be outside, too. The earth is anything but quiet (and how can it be? My family lives on it), but sometimes it's just a way to escape, get away from all of the fighting and arguing. I lay on the ground, not caring if the dirt gets in my hair, not caring that the sun's setting and I should be leaving. I don't talk much, and my mom just doesn't understand that. She doesn't understand that I don't want to fight I don't want to argue. I don't want to waste my breath of such trivial matters like who's setting the table for dinner.

She'll always just give me a funny look, shake her head, and say, "It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. And you Molly, you're a quiet one." And I agree with her. I am. I am a quiet one.

So watch out.

A/N- Wow. I don't know where that came from. It's different from what I originally thought it would be like. So anyway, I've been planning to write a multi-chaptered story about Molly Weasley for a while now, so I decided to do try a one-first. So tell me what you think. Please. I'm dying to know. Anyway, thanks for reading, and wish me good luck in alohamora080's "True Colors" Competition!


End file.
